I Kissed A Girl
by Geo448
Summary: Kara has a thought to get Lena's mind of putting her mother in jail. A Sleepover!
1. Chapter 1

Kara and Lena have been getting closer in the past few months after Lillian had been sent to prison. They would meet up for lunch during their breaks and talk about how national city is safer with her behind bars. Kara was always cautious around the subject hoping that she wouldn't offend her best friend because Lillian is still her mother. Lena didn't seem to mind talking about it though. Even after three months Kara could still see that the CEO did feel a little guilty about putting her mother in prison so Kara had a good idea that might take her mind off it.

"Hey Lena … I was wondering if.." Kara said pausing while she shoved a potsticker in her mouth.

"If you want to have a sleepover?".

Lena looked up from her kale salad with a surprised look on her face. " What?".

"You know? A sleepover? You stay at my place and we plait each others hair and watch Disney movies in our Pjs."

"Kara, I know what a sleepover is. But why?" said Lena with a smirk

"Uh.. I just thought it would be a good way to get your mind off Lillian" she said truthfully

"Oh well then yes I would like to".

"Good how about tonight? You come to mine around 7pm?"

"Okay great! I will see you then" Lena said getting up to leave.

"Don't forget your Pjs! That's the most important part" shouted Kara.

Kara looked at the clock, 6:45pm. Lena will be her in 15 minutes.

"Good! Just enough time to get ready" she said to herself while getting Netflix ready for the movies.

She goes over to her speakers and sets up her phone on shuffle and goes to have a quick shower. Ten minutes later she hops out and goes into her room to put on some clothes.

Lena looks at her phone, "7pm right on the dot" she thought.

Kara had sent her a text before saying that she could let herself in. Just as she opened the door to Kara's apartment she heard something she didn't expect. Kara singing. Frozen in the doorway she just watched in amusement.

" _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_

 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 _It felt so wrong_

 _It felt so right"_

Kara was so distracted with singing Katy Perry she didn't hear the door open. Singing at the top of her lungs and dancing around the living room in her pink polka dot Pjs. It wasn't until she heard a laugh that she spun around in shock.

"I see that you are having fun. Want me to come back later" Lena said trying to hold in her giggles.

"Um… no no uh I was just about to order a couple of pizzas and uh.. I got distracted" Said Kara turning off the music.

"Oh definitely who wouldn't get distracted by that song" She said with a teasing smirk.

Lena goes straight to the kitchen and puts down her bags and pulls out two tubs of ice cream. "I got vanilla and bubblegum because I knew you love both".

"Yasss" she screams running and giving Lena a big hug.

"I love you, thank you thank you, you are amazing!"

"Wow if I knew I was going to get this reaction when giving you food I would do it more often" said Lena.

"Yes well I wouldn't say no to that! I'm just going to go order the pizza. Why don't you go and put your Pyjamas on."

Kara doesn't need to look up the phone number for the pizza place she already has it on speed dial. When she's done she goes to her room to get a couple of blankets for them but stops suddenly when she sees Lena getting changed. She doesn't realise she's staring until Lena turns around and looks at her.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh…. what? Sorry oh my god I didn't mean to stare I was just coming to get some blankets for us." Kara stutters.

' _What is she thinking? That i'm a creep for looking at her when she's changing. Oh Rao but her back looked so soft. And her shoulders oh I want to… What? What am I doing? Don't think about you friend like that Kara'._


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Mermaid

Lena goes back into the living room and sits down on the couch waiting for Kara. She knew Kara was there the whole time looking at her before and she didn't mind one bit. She loved it when Kara got flustered and tries to get out of an awkward situation.

Kara wanders back into the room struggling to balance a big duvet,a couple of sheets and some pillows. She starts to rearrange the dining room chairs in front of the tv and Lena looks at her very confused.

"What are you doing?" says Lena.

"I'm making a fort." Kara says with a massive grin on her face.

"So we can watch the movie and be comfortable, oh what movie do you want to watch? You can choose anything"

"Okay um how about the Little Mermaid?" Lena says.

"Yes actually that is my favourite disney movie! Great choice." Kara says as she puts the final pillow in place.

"Okay it's ready you can come down here now"

Just as Lena is about to get up there is a knock at the door. Kara quickly runs over and gets her money for the pizza. She thanks the guy and closes the door.

"Pizza's here! Do you want pepperoni or vege?"

"I will have Pepperoni" says Lena knowing that Kara wants that one.

"Oh okay then here you go" handing Lena the pizza box

"Kara I'm joking you can have it I will have the other one"

Kara stares at Lena for a second before giggling.

"Gosh… hahah okay thank you but you can have some on this as well if you want some!"

After getting comfortable in the blanket fort and starting on the pizzas they start the movie. Throughout the movie Lena could see Kara stealing looks at her and trying not to be noticed. Lena had accepted her feelings for Kara a long time ago but she didn't want to say anything incase those feelings weren't reciprocated but in this moment of just the two of them she thought to herself that what's the harm in seeing if they were. She moves into a lying down position and lays her head on Kara's legs. She feels Kara tense under her and she is just about to move away when she relaxes. Lena doesn't know how long they were like that but suddenly she felt Kara playing with her hair. She can tell that Kara doesn't realise that she is doing it but it make Lena feel happy.

Kara doesn't want to move because Lena looks so comfy but she really needs to pee, so she slowly starts to move away.

"Sorry...uh I really gotta pee so I will be back in a minute" Kara says running to the bathroom.

When she gets back she see's that Lena had stolen the whole duvet they were sharing and had hidden herself under it so only Kara could see her eyes.

"Hey that's not fair Le, I need some of that too!" Kara whines.

"If you want it you will have to take it" Says Lena muffled under the thick covers.

Kara takes that as a challenge and tries to pull the blanket off her but surprisingly Lena is holding on very tight. Lena pulls the duvet hard which causes Kara to lose her balance and fall on top of Lena. They both forgot about the movie they were watching and got into a game of tug of war. That was until Sebastian started singing kiss the girl. The girls both stopped what they were doing and just stared at each other.

"There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl"

Lena takes this as her chance and slowly moves across to Kara and gets right up close to her. She licks her lips and in one swift movement they touch Kara's. They are just as soft as she had pictured them to be. Kara was taken by surprise but she didn't pull away. It felt right so she kissed her back gently. After a few seconds they pull apart and look deeply into each other's eyes.

"Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl"

In that moment Kara's hands go to Lena's face and pulls her into a deep kiss. Their lips moving in rhythm, Lena's hands go around Kara's waist and pushes her down onto the blankets.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time" Lena whispers in Kara's ear.

Just as Kara was about to reply the door opens suddenly and Alex and Maggie storm through the door not realizing what is going on.

"Hey Kara whats uhhh… wow" Maggie says as she see Lena straddling Kara under the fort.

"Um it's not what it looks like is it Kara?" Said Alex with her hands covering her eyes turning away.

Lena and Kara still in shock from being caught quickly jump apart and Kara accidentally knocks over a glass of water on Lena's top which causes it to turn seethrough.

"Wow I didn't realise there was going to be a wet t-shirt competition" laughs Maggie.

"Omg Lena i'm so sorry, I will find you a new shirt, and yes Alex it's exactly what it looked like" Kara says

'I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do,' Kara thinks to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Lip Bites and Flirting

Kara rushes Lena into her room and quickly tries to find her a shirt to wear while internally freaking out about what Alex will say.

"Kara calm down, it's going to fine" Lena said sitting down on the bed.

"What I am calm what make you think I'm not?"

"You have a crinkle in between your eyes that say otherwise"

"Grr the crinkle" Kara groans as she tries to hide it will her hand.

Lena gets up off the bed and grabs Kara's hand and pulls her close. She pushes a stray hair behind Kara's ear.

" I'm sure Alex will be okay with this. She went through the same thing, she will understand" Lena says quietly.

"Yes that's true but I never walked in on her and Maggie like they just did!".

"It's ok just go out there and tell her you will talk to her tomorrow".

Kara takes a deep breath and walks out to see her sister. Alex and Maggie are still standing by the door waiting for her.

"Hey sorry about that Alex, can we talk tomorrow? Maybe have a sister night?" Kara says with a shy smile.

"Uh um yeah sure Kara we can do that. I should…. we should go and let you two uh talk." Alex says looking very uncomfortable as she turns around and starts pushing Maggie out the door

"Hey Alex maybe we should make a blanket fort when we get home,little Danvers got game and looks like it turned out well for her" Maggie says quietly in Alex's ear.

"Just keep going Sawyer or you won't be getting anything" says Alex as she shuts the door behind them.

Kara goes back into the living room and sits down on the couch waiting for Lena to come back.

"They are gone, can we maybe talk?" Kara asks when Lena walks in.

"Yes I think that is a good idea".

"So um..I really like you….. Well that's obvious now but I have been struggling to hide my feelings when i'm around you and you don't make it very easy with your lip bites, flirting and staring" Kara says while fiddling with her glasses.

"Kara, you probably don't know it but you have been doing that too, more so i'd say" Lena says with one eyebrow raised.

"Wah…. really? I didn't realise" She said giggling.

"Look Kara, I really like you too and I want us to be more than friends at this point, and from what happened just before I think you are just as ready as I am to take the next step, Are you?" Lena says.

Kara didn't even have to say anything. She confirmed it with a soft kiss on Lena's lips, pausing for a second waiting for Lena to react.

To Kara's surprise Lena just smiles and says "Good, now I don't want us to rush things so how about we lay down and watch the rest of this movie and relax for the rest of the night?".

"Okay that's sounds lovely" Kara says as she pulls Lena close to her and lets her rest her head on her stomach.

Kara looks down at Lena and thinks that she is the luckiest girl in the world. Then she starts thinking about how she's going to explain to her that she is Supergirl. 'Oh no' she thinks.


End file.
